The Adventure
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: Everything seemed ordinary and monotonous for six complete strangers, but when they are asked to participate in a secret project their entire life will change within the blink of an eye. AH for now
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! New story! It's being written by a whole bunch of different authors, so you never know what's going to happen! Make sure to leave a review with suggestions and comments! Thanks go to RozzLuvzEmmett for betaing this for me! This chapter is written by LiveAndDontRegretIt. Enjoy!**

"_Just as the four walls close me with_ _in; my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight. I'm the first to know, my dearest friends, even if your hope has burned with time, anything that's dead shall be re-grown, and your vicious pain, you warning sign, you will be fine…If you're gonna fall, I'll let you know, that I will pick you up like you for I, I felt this thing, I can't replace. Where everyone was working for this goal. Where all the children left without a trace, only to come back, as pure gold, to recite this all." –_Angels and Airwaves _The Adventure_

**Narrator**

The day started out as any other day would. Wake up; curse the alarm clock for ruining yet another great dream. Roll out of bed and stumble to the bathroom to take a freezing cold shower, because the previous person had taken a shower as hot as hates. Jump out of the shower in a bad mood, dry off and put on comfy clothes that make them look okay but nothing special in, do a once over in the mirror, look at the clock and realize that school starts in approximately 7.48 minutes, run down the stairs and out the door, grabbing a granola bar on the way out and speeding all the way to school, but only to find out their clock was fifteen minutes because they forgot to reset it the night before. Feeling like an idiot as they sit in their cars waiting for their respective friends to arrive so that the gossip and talk of last night's game can begin. What all of these people didn't know was that this day was not like every other day. This day would put into motion one of the biggest changes they would ever live through. This single, unpredictable, monotonous day would change Edward Mason's, Rosalie Hale's, Emmett McCarty's, Alice Brandon's, Jasper Whitlock's, and Isabella Swan's life forever, and they had no clue about it.

Classes came and past during the day. Teacher's taught and students let the information slip in one ear and out the other. Hearts were broken and teenage romances began. Everything was normal.

At quarter to two, when everyone was changing classes, a single voice echoed through the hallways of Roycemore High School, Mother Cabrini High School, Glencliff Comp High School, Madison-Ridgeland Academy, Seven Lakes High School, and Fork's High School summoning Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan to come to their principal's office.

Grudgingly, they all made their way to the office. While all of them wanted to skip their next class, none of them wanted to have a tête-à-tête with their principal, even though none of them had a guilty conscience. Eventually, each principal came out and brought these individuals back to their office to tell them the exact same thing.

**EPOV**

"Ah nice to see you again, it's been a while." Mr. Greener greeted me, shaking my hand firmly.

**RPOV**

"You're probably wondering why you were called in." I nodded annoyed, but not showing it.

"I have called you in here to request your help." The elderly principal began straight faced. "There is a big project, I suppose you could call it, that your help and skills would be invaluable on." I was unsure of what he meant, but decided to carry on listening.

**EmPOV**

"From looking at your grades, past and present, along with your other extra circular activities, we've decided that you are the most qualified in the region to participate." The puny, short, balding man droned on.

**APOV**

"There weren't many people who were even considered as possible candidates, you should feel very privileged you were chosen. In the program there will be quite a lot of travelling involved, but we will cover all your finances…within reason." The poorly dressed principal warned as I rolled my eyes.

**JPOV**

"You are one of six chosen students, but I cannot disclose the identity of those individuals. You will meet them if you choose to accept." The principal continued.

**BPOV **

"I know all this information is extremely vague and I'm sure you have questions you want to ask, but none of your questions can be answered unless you agree to be in the program. Please seriously consider it, and remember, under absolutely no circumstance can you mention to anyone what we have discussed today. That includes your parents and closest friends. And if you choose to decline, you are still under strict rules that you cannot tell a soul about this. I'll see you tomorrow at this same time. You are dismissed at this time to go home. Goodbye." The principal concluded showing me to the door. Well, this was definitely not normal.

**Narrator**

Each of these students walked out of their school's office in a daze. Even with the little amount of information fed to them, their heads were spinning. They got into their cars, each reflecting the personality of the driver and drove to their respective houses in Chicago, New York, Nashville, Jackson, Houston, and Forks listening to their definition of soothing music.

There was hardly anyone out on the roads at that time of day to give them a much needed distraction from the thoughts wreaking havoc in their minds.

Upon arriving at their houses, they each went up to their rooms to think about the decision at hand, and to try to wrap their minds around the mystery unfolding before them. One read medical journals; one painted her nails a glossy new coat of firecracker red; one lifted weights; one shopped online, running her parents credit card bills up higher than they already were; one researched the Civil War; while yet another began looking for a recipe so she could begin preparing dinner as if nothing had been out of the ordinary on that seemingly unordinary day.

Eventually, their parents arrived home from their jobs or various yet meaningless activities and began asking the same questions they always did, already knowing the answers and not caring too much about the answers anyway. Reminding themselves of what their principles had warned them, they never spoke a word to their parents.

**EPOV**

"Hey honey, how was your day at school?" my mother, Elizabeth, asked as she pecked me on the cheek then began bustling about the kitchen, trying to get dinner on after her weekly book club meeting that had run late for the millionth week in a row.

**ROPV**

"It was fine mom, nothing out of the ordinary. The same guys asked me out and as usual, I rejected them. No biggie." I told her already bored with the daily conversation, knowing what question would come next.

**EmPOV**

"Do you have any tests this week?" she asked as I rolled my eyes at her programmed, pointless, pertinent…I wonder how long I can keep this list up as she fires all these pinheaded questions at me…?

**APOV**

"I'm not really sure, but if there are, I'm ready. We're not doing that much, and the stuff we are doing is so easy I could do it in my sleep." I whined as we sat down at the table for dinner. The thought of today's meeting clouding my mind more than it already had.

**JPOV**

"Oh, well, I'm sure you can get ahead in your classes, or begin writing some of those college essays, or just study some more hun." Mom said in her southern drawl smiling at my over achieving mentality. I wonder what would happen to that if I decided to say yes to that project?

"This is really great mom." I complimented; not allowing myself to dwell too long on the proposal.

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure you'd like it because it's something different." I smiled, finishing up my own dinner.

**Narrator**

Once dinner was through, the individuals put their dishes at the sink or for one, washed and dried the dishes by hand then cleaned up the kitchen, then headed up to their room to finish homework. However, every time they attempted a problem, they could not keep their focus on any of the subjects they had sitting open in front of them just waiting to be absorbed and retained within them.

All they could think about was the project: what was it exactly? What would happen if they accepted? Or declined? Would they be leaving home? and if so, where would they be going? and for how long? Would they know any of the other people? Are any of those other people having these same doubts? Could they tell their parents? or would they suddenly vanish one day for an immeasurable amount of time without any contact with those they love the most, without the option of saying goodbye?

Granted, none of them were in a relationship, but they still had significant people in their lives who it would be hard to say goodbye to, even for a short period of time.

One by one they began getting ready for bed. Brushing their teeth, taking a shower, brushing their hair…or not, pulling on pajamas, reading a chapter in their favorite book, and then turn on soft music to lull them to sleep. All night they tossed and turned trying to make up their minds about what they were going to do. Once they thought they made up their mind they were able to fall asleep, but only for a few, short hours of light sleep.

When their alarm clocks went off that next morning, they were all exhausted and they knew today wouldn't be like any other day they had lived. They got ready and tried to live their lives like nothing had happened the day before, but with all the thoughts swarming in their heads concerning the day to come they were all uncommonly quiet for each of their natures.

Upon arriving to school, they didn't interact with their friends as much, and when asked about their strange behavior they all blamed it on lack of sleep. Their classes passed in a blur yet time stood still. All the information was fed to them, but they retained absolutely nothing they heard. Instead, they thought about the decision they made the previous night and began rethinking everything. All were nervous. All were anxious. All wanted to explode with the opportunity to ask someone for their opinion. But they kept a mask on and didn't let any of these emotions show through.

Finally, the voice they were all on edge for crackled over the PA system of their schools calling them to come to the office, yet again.

Their hearts beat a thousand miles a minute as they approached the door to the office. Their thoughts were scrambled even more so then they had been all day. Again, they were reconsidering their already reconsidered decision.

**EPOV**

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Mason, please follow me." The principal greeted in a similar fashion as the day before as if nothing had happened as he led me to his office.

**RPOV**

"I'm guessing you've thought about the proposition?"

**EmPOV**

Like I could think about anything else in my life!

"And what have you concluded?" the imbecile asked.

**APOV**

I took a deep breath. "Would you mind giving me five more minutes to think it over? I think I know my answer, but I want to go over my reasoning just once more."

**JPOV**

"Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts then." The principal said as he left the room, closing the door silently behind him as I became lost in my thoughts yet again.

**BPOV**

Five incredibly short minutes passed and the principal bustled back into the room and sat at her desk, silently prompting me for my answer.

I took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye, knowing that there was no going back, but that my answer was exactly what I wanted and that there would be no regrets once everything was said and done.

**ALL**

"Yes, I have decided to participate."

**EPOV**

"Oh, Mr. Mason, I am so glad you have decided to participate!" the principal congratulated me as his eyes lit up with delight.

**RPOV**

"Alright, now that I've decided to become part of this 'program', I want some answers to my questions. How many people are participating? Who are those people? If I'm going to be travelling, where am-"

**EmPOV**

"At this time, unfortunately, I can only tell you a little about the program."

**APOV**

"First off, the program is called DART. Why it had that name, I have no idea. Secondly, there will be lots of travelling, but I cannot say where. So you must bring both summer and winter clothing."

**JPOV**

"Each step of your journey, you will be told where to go, but not what to do. You have to figure out your purpose in that place. Once you do, then-and only then-can you move on to the next place. Is everything clear?"

**BPOV**

"Clear as mud." I grumbled sarcastically and frustrated that I still didn't know anything. "Are there any other students participating?" I asked, practically begging for this answer. Surly I wouldn't be alone in this confusing mess I had gotten myself into.

**EPOV**

The principal smiled again. "There will be six students including you."

**RPOV**

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Maybe I would know someone after all.

"I doubt you'll know any of them though. These other students are spread across the nation; none of them living remotely close to each other."

**EmPOV**

And my hopes just had to go down and crash into a million pieces, didn't they?

"So how will I know who they are?" I asked now truly curious.

**APOV**

"You'll know." The principal told me cryptically.

**JPOV**

"But how will I know?!" I pleaded a little frustrated.

**BPOV**

"Trust me, you'll just know. Now go home, pack your bags and be back here at exactly midnight at the main school entrance. In the event that your parents ask, tell them everything you know. But if they don't ask, don't tell. We'll tell them what's going on when the time is right. Have a nice day." The principal finished the conversation practically pushing me out the door and into the office.

**Narrator**

Instead of feeling more at ease with their decision, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella felt more apprehensive and unsettled than they had the previous night. They had left school in a daze for the second day in a row. What had they really agreed to do? Upon arriving home, they pulled out their luggage from various places including: beds, basements, overly crowded closet, garages and from their own closet and quickly began folding, stuffing, wadding-up, throwing, laying, and jamming as many of their clothes in their bags as humanely possible. A few even made up a carry-on bag just in case they were to board a plane at some point.

When their parents came home, everyone stayed in their rooms avoiding them at all costs. Many people would frown on them for not spending some final moments with their families before they left, but at this point in time, they needed to be alone to gather their thoughts and think about what they may or may not experience in the upcoming days, weeks, months, or even years. Would they find adventure? A new friend? A secret that was never meant for them to hear? Love? Happiness? They couldn't answer a single one of those questions, with the exception of one. They all knew that this would be the adventure of a lifetime.

Despite all the fear and apprehension they were feeling, they found comfort in the fact that they weren't alone. They were not the only ones who were asked. Even though they had no idea who the other participants are, they still found reassurance that there would be a 'friend' with them at some point through his journey they would be embarking on in a few short hours.

Dinner was uncommonly quiet that night. The clanking of silverware against the plates was the only sounds of the meal. Once dinner was finished, they helped with the dishes and spent some time with their families; discussing the latest surgical procedures, going and getting pedicures, watching a game on TV, going shopping, discussing history and reading Romeo and Juliet while sitting on the couch while listening to some game in the background. Their parent's hadn't caught onto the fact that their children where under so much stress and confusion.

They bid their parents goodnight and retreated to their rooms for a few nerve racking hours. They were all restless as they finished packing. None of their parents had asked what happened at school, so none of them could tell them what had occurred that day and that they were leaving for an immeasurable amount of time. This was going to be harder than they previously thought.

At a quarter to midnight, they slipped out of their houses and headed to school where they were promptly met by two strangers. The two strangers asked if they were part of DART. Upon answering yes, the strangers took their luggage, putting it in the trunk of a small, indistinguishable car. Then ushered Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella into the back seat and closed the door promptly behind them. The strangers quickly slid into the driver's and passenger's seat and sped away from everything the students knew and everything they loved, and into the unknown.

**So, was it a hit or miss? I'd love to hear what you think via review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AH! Finally the moment you've been waiting for…chapter two of 'The Adventure'! I hope you enjoy!  
None of us own anything.**

**Written by RozzLuvzEmmett! Betaed by LiveAndDontRegretIt ****(Up next for chapter writing is kiwixstrawberry!)**

**Narrator**

The students traveled all night and most of the day stopping only once to get the hungry travelers food for the rest of their journey. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella were all extremely sore from staying in the same position for so long, but the mysterious driver and passenger never once offered to stop to allow them to stretch their cramped limbs. By midnight of the second day of travel, the cars finally came to a halt in a crowded parking lot.

Each of the students were ushered through the parking lot and airport in a hurry. Names of foreign destinations were being called as the students were going through the seemingly empty airports. Flawlessly, the driver and passenger of the car strayed away from their student as a pilot, co-pilot and navigator came up to them verifying their name, and if they were part of DART. Tiredly, the students nodded then brusquely followed the plane operators to a small plane.

Soon after, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella were flying to their unknown destinations. Some across the sea and some into the unknown, some flew for what seemed like days, while other trips felt like mere hours long.

Once they touched down, the plane operators escorted the students to another pair of unnamed people from their new set of chaperones and took them to a car, where again they were put in the back seat and driven for who knows how long until the car finally haltered in front of assorted different buildings. For Edward it was a hotel, while Bella pulled up to a beach cottage, just as the sun was setting.

**BPOV**

I was on a very remote island. No-one else lived here, I was on my own. There was a chill to the air and I was thankful that I remembered to pack a jumper with me. As I dragged my belongings up to the front door of the small stone cottage, I saw a note taped to the door. It informed me of a key that sat in the coal bunker at the side of the cottage.

I lifted the heavy iron lid of the bunker, and was hit with the strong smell of coal. Looking around the insides, all I could see where vague outlines of the individual pieces of coal. Then, a shiny object was seen in the corner. I picked the key up, rubbing the black stain from my fingers on my trousers.

Returning to the front of the house, I picked up my bag and balanced the strap on my shoulder. Putting the key in the lock, I twisted it counterclockwise and entered the house. It was very small, and a lot colder than outside. I immediately shivered and began rubbing my arms.

On my right sat a small red couch, in front of it was a little black T.V and to the left of that was a fire place. In front of the fire place was a little silver object (like a small coat rack) and hanging on that were various items in which to sort the fire with.

I walked around the house and inspected the tiny kitchen and then upstairs to one bedroom and a bathroom. When descending the stairs, I saw a wooden bookcase by the front door. I hadn't noticed that before.

The bookcase held some of the oddest looking of books. On the top of the case sat a folded piece of paper with my name written on the front.

**EPOV**

I wasn't told what to do when I was taken to the hotel, so I simply went to the front desk and gave in my details. A lady at the desk simply smiled and gave me a room key, then the directions to my room. I followed the various signs until I reached Room 302. The lock beeped as the card was slotted in and removed.

The room was nice, not overly fancy and five star yet not run down and tacky. There was a double bed; a chest of drawers; a book shelf and a simple en-suite bathroom. The pattern of the curtains matched the duvet cover and the lamp shade next to it, but don't all hotels have matching patterns?

I didn't bother in unpacking, and threw my bag on the bed. It bounced a little and made the sheets crumple up.

After the long journey, I needed nothing more than a shower. Two towels sat on a heated rail in the bathroom. I put one to my face and sighed. The warmth was so welcoming.

Stuck to the tiles next to the shower, were pictures telling me how to turn it on and off. _Like I didn't know how to turn a dial..._

The water flow was stronger than I expected, it was a reasonable temperature and the heat of the water did wonders for my tensed muscles. The shampoo had an odd smell, it was like peppermint, but...different. I finished off in the shower, and wrapped one of the towels around my waist.

As I was walking back to the bed, a knock came from the door. I hurried in getting a t-shirt on and went to see who it was.

"Mr. Masen?" It was a typical hotel bell-boy. I nodded and he smiled, "This was waiting for you at front desk." He handed over a white piece of paper that my name hand written on the front.

"Thank you." I smiled back and closed the door.

**Narrator**

Both students looked at the paper in confusion. They knew it had something to do with DART yet were puzzled over what it may hold. At practically the same time, they unfolded the paper.

_Welcome._ It said.

_I am pleased to inform you that you are the first to arrive and to receive one of these notes. Others are still travelling to their destination._

_You may be wondering where you are...well, let me tell you that you have arrived in Oban, Scotland. _

Bella's note included the part that she was off the coast of Oban and would have to travel by boat to get to the mainland. The note told the students to be at a certain place at a certain time, the next day.

Edward's read:

_Please come to the book shop, Waterstones, tomorrow at exactly 12:45. Another note will be left at the counter..._

Whereas Bella's read:

_At 12:30 a boat will be waiting for you. At 1:00 please come to Waterstones, the book shop, and ask a member of staff at the counter for your next note..._

The note wasn't signed by anyone and was left at that. Bella folded the note and put it in her trouser pocket, whereas Edward left it unfolded next to his bed. Both got ready for bed and as soon as their head hit the pillow they were asleep.

**EPOV**

I wandered around Oban and took in all the attractions. I had half an hour to kill and so walked along the pier. Looking out to sea, I could only see the horizon. It really was a beautiful place. It was lightly raining and the sea looked a bit choppy, but even then it didn't give you any negative feedback.

**BPOV**

A rickety boat arrived at the correct time. A man in a yellow waterproof and a life jacket waved at me when I walked over. The boat bobbed in the water and I felt a little un-easy as I waded over to it.

"Geez your hand, Lass." The man stuck out a hand and I took it, stepping over the side and into the boat. His accent was strong and I could only just make out what he was talking about. The engine started and as we sailed away, the rain hit my face making me grimace.

"Not used to the weather?" The man asked...I still hadn't learnt his name yet.

"N-no, I live in a place where it is constantly raining, but...I don't know, I guess America is just a lot different to Scotland." The man laughed.

"Aye, you can say that again." The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. We arrived at the main land at just before quarter to one. I thanked the kind gentlemen and went in search for Waterstones. It wasn't hard to find it though, right opposite the docks.

**Narrator**

At the correct times, both Edward and Bella found their notes. This time the notes said:

_Well done for being here at the time permitted. At 3:00 this afternoon please be at HMV- the music shop just down the road._

Edward's note was again different:

_I want you to find the album 'Pretty Odd' by Panic! At The Disco- You will find it in the Pop/Rock section. Behind the last CD will be your next note...see you then._

Bella's said:

_When you come to HMV go to the 'Country' section and look for 'Carnival Ride' by Carrie Underwood. Behind the last CD is where you shall find your next note...see you then. _

**EPOV**

I had even more time to wait now. My stomach made and unattractive noise and I went off to find a place to eat. On my way I saw a girl who looked about my age. Her brown her hair was blowing around in the wind and she was clearly a tourist as well; she looked very lost. When we walked past one another, we smiled and went in our different directions.

**BPOV**

I had no idea what to do for the time being, so I decided to take a look around, perhaps find some lunch as I was waiting. A run down coliseum was seen on top of a hill, and it looked fairly interesting. As I walked in the direction to get to the land mark, I passed a guy with wild bronze hair. It seemed as though he was studying my lost expression. Well, I had no idea where I was going!

As we passed, we shared a simple smile and I carried on walking.

**EPOV**

I had come across a fish and chip shop by the pier. Apparently they did the best fish and chips around. Well, I am in the UK and fish and chips are a very British thing, so bought myself a box. It warmed and filled my up completely.

The time seemed to go quite quickly, and before I knew it, I was off to HMV.

**BPOV**

I looked around the coliseum, and read the information that was posted on the large wooden post. At half past two, I walked down the hill and went to find the next note.

**Narrator**

Edward and Bella had no trouble in getting their latest message. And for once, both read the exact same thing:

_Well, here we are again. Now, I do believe there is a lovely chocolate shop here known as 'Oban Chocolate Co.' it's a sort of violet color. _

_You are to go now, and when arriving, tell a member of staff that you are with DART. They know what to do and you do as you are told. _

They once again folded up their notes and stuffed them in their trouser pockets and coat pockets. Leaving the shop and going in search of the next destination. Bella never realized that the same person whom she had seen earlier was a little in front.

**EPOV**

I had to ask someone, but I found the shop about twenty minutes later. The sweet aroma of homemade chocolate wafted about the shop.

A member of staff was washing the glass cabinets when I walked over.

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" I asked. They turned to face me with a smile. "I'm with...DART?" I asked unsurely.

**EPOV**

"Oh, yes, of course, right this way." I was ushered through a door at the back and taken to a little room.

**BPOV**

"Just in here, please." I nodded and the person walked away. I pushed lightly on the door and entered. I wasn't alone in the room.

**EPOV**

That lady from earlier was in the room too. She looked shy and timid, and I motioned for her to sit on one of the seats provided.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Edward." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Bella." She answered in a sweet voice. Taking my hand and shaking it quickly.

**Narrator**

As soon as both Edward and Bella were in the room and had introduced themselves, the door opened and yet another member of staff appeared. She held out a hand and in it was another letter. Edward took the letter and held it in between himself and Bella. He unfolded the note and they read what was written.

_Welcome to the adventure of a lifetime..._

**So, was it a hit or miss?! What do you think! Make sure to leave a review, and we'll do our best to update ASAP! **


	3. Free Chapter or Two!

**FREE CHAPTER!**

**Due to lack of updates, I'm opening this up to any and everyone on here! If you are interested in writing a chapter or two for this story send me a PM! You have to have written something and it is on your fanfic account so I can read it and see if I like it or not…more than likely, I'll like it! Let me know! Thanks!**

**~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


End file.
